Popular smoking articles, such as cigarettes, conventionally have been sold in packages. Typically, each full package contains about 20 cigarettes. Cigarettes have been packaged in containers known as so-called “soft packs.” See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,422 to Tripodi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,017 to Sprinkel, Jr., et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,729 to Wolfe, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Cigarettes also have been packaged in containers known as so-called “hard packs” or “crush proof boxes.” See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,581 to Fox et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,066 to Niepmann; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,734 to Allen et al., all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
However, many smoking devices have been proposed through the years as improvements upon, or alternatives to, smoking products that require combusting tobacco for use. Many of those devices purportedly have been designed to provide the sensations associated with cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking, but without delivering considerable quantities of incomplete combustion and pyrolysis products that result from the burning of tobacco. To this end, there have been proposed numerous smoking products, flavor generators, and medicinal inhalers that utilize electrical energy to vaporize or heat a volatile material, or attempt to provide the sensations of cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking without burning tobacco to a significant degree. See, for example, the various alternative smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices and heat generating sources set forth in the background art described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,320 to Robinson et al., U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0255702 to Griffith, Jr et al, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0000638 to Sebastian et al, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No, 2014/0060554 to Collett et al, and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0096781 to Sears et al, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Some embodiments of aerosol cartridges may employ cartridges to store an aerosol precursor useable in conjunction with a control body of an aerosol delivery device to form aerosol and simulate smoking, as described above. The cartridges or other containers useable in conjunction with an aerosol delivery device may differ in size or shape from traditional smoking articles. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a blank, package and related method for packaging one or more cartridges for an aerosol delivery device or other product.